


Why have one malek brother, when I can have both of them?

by Kitashia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashia/pseuds/Kitashia
Summary: This is sorta bad. Just sayin.





	Why have one malek brother, when I can have both of them?

"But y/n! What if I stutter or something? What if I say something wrong? What if I look weird?" rami cries as he grips y/n tightly. "Rami, this isn't the first big event you've been to, what are you worrying for?" y/n asks as he strokes rami's back. "This is the most important one though! It's one of the biggest annual events in history! What if I say something that offends someone? Oh God oh g-" y/n cuts him off with a warm, tender smooch. 

When he pulls away, he runs her thumb across rami's bottom lip." You'll be okay. In gonna be there for you." rami looks at y/n and nods. "Now, let's go to this event, shall we?" 

-

"I want to thank y/n, the love of my l-life, for be-being with me and supporting me, and I just want to say... I love you." Rami says, as he tears up. . 

Suddenly, y/n stands up. Rami looks at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. 

The tall man walked onto the stage, and rami smiles. "Rami, you know I fucking love you, right?" y/n says, a few tears in his eyes. Rami nods, placing his hand on his lover's cheek. 

"Okay, ummm. O-okay.. Now or never." y/m mumbles. He takes hold of rami's hand, and looks down at him. Their entire conversation would be heard on the speakers. 

"Rami, I-I love you, more than I knew. We've been together for six years now, and they have been the best years of my life. Whenever I'm having a bad day, you're always there for me. You've helped me through the worst times. So.." y/n trails off. He breathes in deep, and brings his hand to rami's cheek. 

Then, y/n gets down on one knee, and pulls something out of his pocket. Rami gasps, and holds his hand to his mouth. Y/n holds out a small leather box, and opens it. "Rami Malek... W-will you marry me?" he asks with a shaky voice. 

There's gasps to be heard all through the room. Then there's a long silence. Y/n begins to fear that rami will say no, or that he's not ready, but he doesn't. He begins to heavily cry, and nod frantically. "Yes.. Yes!!" he cries. Y/n begins to cry himself. He stands and puts the ring on rami's finger. Everyone in the room cheers, and claps. Y/n then sweeps rami off his feet, and kisses him. 

-

"Ayye let's go fuckin do this shit! I'm ready to fuckin party!" y/n yells as he holds rami's hand. "Don't get to drunk on me. I can't have you sleeping at nine o'clock. Not on the night of our engagement~" rami whispers to y/n. "Says you! You'll fall asleep after like, four drinks!" y/n chuckles, poking rami's cheek. Then, he leans in, and whispers, "And I wanna fuck you while you're awake, so you can beg. It's no fun if you're asleep." rami covers his mouth, and blushes. Y/n simply smirks. 

When everyone gets to the party, y/n scans the room, looking for her friend Stefani, otherwise known as Lady Gaga. He spots Gaga at the bar, and sprints over.

While y/n is chatting with Stefani, Joe taps rami on the shoulder. He looks at Joe, smiling. "Dude, you really scored with a man like him." Joe whispers to the short Egyptian. Rami chuckles, blushing. "Yeah, I really did.." he says, looking over at y/n, who is now holding two drinks.

"Okay Gaga, I'll be over here with my man if you wanna come and hang with us." y/n tells Stefani, who laughs and nods. "Love birds." 

Y/n then walks back over to rami 

The tall man leans down and kisses rami on the cheek. "Brought drinks." he says, handing rami a glass of scotch. "Thank you my love~" rami thanks. Y/n wraps his arm around rami's shoulder, pulling him closer to himself. 

Someone taps y/n's shoulder, and he looks back. There's sami, looking up at him with a smile. "Ayyy, Sami!" y/n laughs, letting rami go. 

Rami turns and looks at his brother, smiling at the tiny angel. "Congrats bro!" sami congratulates his brother, giving him a hug. 

"Thanks sami. Where's ma?" rami asks, hugging his brother back. Sami pulls back, and points over to the bar. "She's over there chatting with some people." 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go over there. I'll be back in a few." rami states, rushing over to his mother. 

"I'm gonna go for a smoke." stretching, Kitashia says, smiling at sami. 

-

Sami reaches the balcony that y/n is on, and goes out into it. He finds y/n leaning on the railing, puffing on a cigarette. 

Sami walks over to where his brother's husband was, and leans on the rail right next to him. There's a silence between them for a while, until y/n rolls another smoke. "Cigarette?" he asks rami's twin. He nods, and takes the smoke from y/n thankfully. 

"I'm so proud of rami. He looks so happy." y/n says, Sami nods, taking a puff of the cigarette. "Yeah.. I'm proud of him too..." he mumbles.

It goes quiet again, and then sami starts to cry a bit. "Sami?" y/n asks, putting his hand on sami's back. Sami wipes his eyes, and sniffles. 

"I'm so happy for my brother.. I really am. When I saw you get down on one knee in front of him on that stage, I was so happy.. But yet I was envious... And angry.. And sad.." sami whimpers, more tears running down his face. 

Y/n looks at him, trying to understand what he was meaning. "I was angry that.. Th-that you proposed to him and not me.." sami mumbles. 

"You.. You wanted me?" y/n asks. Sami just nods, looking away from y/n. 

"Oh sami.." y/n mumbles, rubbing sami's back. Sami starts bawling his eyes out. "I want you so bad.. But I can't have you. You love my brother, and he loves you." sami whimpers. 

There's another round of complete silence between the two. 

"You're coming home with rami and I tonight." y/n says, taking another puff of his cigarette. "What?" 

"You're coming home with rami and I. We're going to have a threesome." sami looks at y/n, his eyes wide. "I'll fuck both of you." 

"O-okay.. Thank you." sami chuckles. Scratching his neck, y/n mumbles, "You don't sound very enthusiastic about that."

"Wh-what if rami doesn't want that?" sami asks, looking down. Y/n brings his smoke to his mouth, and inhales. He grabs sami's chin, and brings his face closer to his own.

Y/n makes sami open his mouth, and then he breathes the smoke into sami's mouth. 

"Relax.. He'll be more than okay with it." y/n whispers. He pulls away from sami, leaving the poor Egyptian breathless. "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready." 

-

"Rami!" y/n calls whe he's back at the party. Rami takes one last swig of his drink, looks back, and sees him. Rami smiles, and goes over to his husband. "Yes?" he asks, smiling. "I have an idea for tonight." 

"What would that be?" rami asks, biting his lip. "A threesome with your brother." y/n states, smirking. Rami goes beet red, but is still smiling. 

"That sounds amazing." rami mumbles, quiet enough so that only y/n could hear him. "Y/n!" someone calls to y/n. 

Y/n looks around and spots sami walking towards rami and him. Rami looks at his twin, and smiles. Sami returns the little smile. 

"So are we doing anything tonight?" sami asks, smirking devilishly. Y/n nods, and grabs sami's shirt gently, pulling him closer to him. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me, sami?" y/n asks, staring into sami's eyes. Sami let's out a little whine, and nods. Y/n let's go of the small man, and ruffles his hair. "Good. Now," 

"Let's get absolutely shit faced." y/n states. Rami chuckles, puts his hands on y/n's shoulders. "We're not complaining. But.." he trails off. Y/n raises an eyebrow. 

"Only if you carry me through the crowd on your shoulders. Just like in bohemian rhapsody." rami's states, getting closer to y/n's face. "Alright." y/n agrees. Rami laughs, stands on his tippy toes, and kisses y/n softly. 

When they pull apart, y/n smirks. "Now.. Let's go put a little mercury in their cup. Eh?" 

"Oh my God, will you two ever stop referencing that movie?" sami asks, laughing. 

"Nope." 

-

"Havin' fun up their Rami?" sami asks rami, who sits on y/n's shoulders. "Yes! Quite." he says excitedly. He's had way too many drinks, and has started saying some weird shit. 

"Alright rami, time to get off, my shoulders hurt." y/n states, rubbing rami's thigh. That a might’ve just turned him on a bit. "Alright.. Under one condition." 

Y/n kneels down, Rami getting off of his shoulders. "And that is?" he asked. Rami pulls sami and y/n towards the door, and presses his small, thin body up against his husband's. Sami does the same, holding one of y/n's hands. "Take us home, and fuck us senseless. Claim us, make us fuck each other.. Let's make the rest of the night enjoyable." y/n goes quiet. He then drags rami and sami back over to the bar, and grabs both their suit jackets. Joe looks at them weirdly. "What are you three doin?" he asks. 

"Ummmm... Going home. We're really tired." y/n blurts out. Joe just laughs, and stands up. He leans over and whispers to y/n. "Just make sure they can still walk tomorrow." 

-

As soon as the three reach their hotel room, they go in, and go straight to the bedroom. 

When they're in the bedroom, Y/n grabs sami by his shirt, and pushes him onto the bed. He let's out a yelp. 

"Rami." y/n says to rami. He nods, and crawls onto the bed, and spreads sami's legs. Rami looks at his twins bulge, and licks his lips. 

Rami licks the bulge in sami's pants, making his brother whine. When rami looks up at his sami, he has a look of pleasure on his face. It makes rami moan. 

Y/n sits back, and watches them, smiling. "Rami, strip him." he orders. Rami obeys, and starts to unbutton sami's pants. He unzips his twin's trousers, and yanks them down, along with the red lacy underwear sami was wearing. 

"Oh wow.." rami mumbles, looking at the underwear, and then up at sami. Sami covers his face, making y/n and rami chuckle. "Sami, don't stress.. I'm wearing lacy underwear too." rami reassures sami, chucking his brother's pants and lacy underwear onto the ground. 

Rami unbuttons sami's shirt, and removes it. Sami was now fully naked. 

"Rami, your turn." y/n states. Nodding, Rami sits up, and begin s to unbutton his own shirt. "W-wait.. Can I..?" sami asks, looking at his brother. 

Rami nods, and sami sits up. Sami reaches for rami's shirt, and carefully unbuttons it. When rami's shirt is off, Sami moves down to his pants, and unbuttons and unzips them. 

Rami tugs his pants and underwear off, and he and sami look at y/n for their next order. 

Y/n goes over to the set of drawers next to the bed, and looks in the first one. He pulls out a pair of hand cuffs, and then closes the drawer. 

He climbs onto the bed, and sits down. "Rami, come here." he says. Rami does as he's told, and crawls over to y/n. "Turn around, and put your hands behind your back." 

Rami turns around, and puts his hands behind his back, just like y/n told him to. 

Y/n puts the cuffs on his husband's wrists, and runs his hand over his smooth back. 

"Lay on your back." rami is ordered. Sami smirks, knowing what y/n has in mind. Rami lays down on his back. 

Y/n looks at sami who is watching rami. "Don't worry sami, you'll get to have him too." 

Y/n touches one of rami's nipples, making the small Egyptian gasp. He gives the nipple a squeeze, and rami yelps. 

"Oh.. This is gonna be fun.."


End file.
